


【代发/奇异铁】Until I Fall In Love With You

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen讨厌Tony Stark，所以当他在下班的路上听见Tony在记者的围堵中向所有人宣布他喜欢自己的时候一个踉跄，差点绊倒在地上预警：【MCU】【剧情接奇异1】【节奏慢热】【假戏真做梗】【NC-17】【Oral】【OOC】





	1. 20

**Author's Note:**

> 全文请点作者主页：http://rdjbangbangtang.lofter.com/  
> 作者：给我来个棒棒糖

 

  Tony是直接把门踹开的。

 

  Stephen颓然坐在沙发里，他抬头看了一眼向他走过来的Tony，眨眨眼：“你来干什么。”

 

  “……”Tony被噎了一下，他停在Stephen几步远的地方，看着他，“有个人因为我想要你的命，Stephen，而你就这么大摇大摆的回到这里来了？”

 

  一句“正因如此，我不想和你扯上任何关系”就这么卡在了Stephen的喉咙里。那句话用力撕扯着Stephen的喉咙，让他无法发出任何声音。

 

  然而出乎Stephen意料的是，Tony率先出声说出了他想说的那句话：“这一切就是一场错误。”  

 

  Stephen骤然抬头，他望着Tony那双眼睛，那双往日里每当望着他就会发光的眸子现在黯淡而破碎。刺痛让Stephen无法呼吸，他微微扭开头，不敢去看Tony的眼睛。然而Peter的话响在他的耳边，他闭了闭眼。

 

  “为什么不通知我。”Tony再次问道，“为什么阻止我去？”

 

  “他们的最终目标是你，Tony。”Stephen不去看那人的眼睛，这两句话问的看似是同一件事情，实际却有着两种截然不同的一位，他垂着眼睑，回避了第一个问题，“我让你过去，岂不是正合了他们的意。”

 

  Tony提高了声音，怒气即将爆发出来：“所以你的做法就是，自己一个人面对那些？”

 

  语句在Stephen的喉咙里转了几圈，最终什么也没能说出来，他只能闭上眼，说道：“你说的对，这一切就是一场错误。”

 

  Tony的喉咙里发出一些奇怪的声音，像是在笑，却比哭还令人难过。Stephen为此下意识地从沙发上站了起来，他慌张地想要伸出手，然后他看见了Tony望着他的眼睛。嘲讽的，尖锐的，掩饰着那背后的悲伤。

 

  “最一开始，我们假扮情侣，那些东西——我们互相之间的小心思，你来我往的争斗，还有那些默契……哦天我甚至在最开始的时候很享受这些。太久没人能和我做这些了。而最好的是这一切不过是一场你情我愿的交易，所以没有附加条件，也不需要害怕任何事情。”Tony看着Stephen，他嘴角自嘲和悲伤的笑容裂开了，“这一切都很好，很美好。直到，直到——”

 

  Stephen想说什么，却又什么都说不出来。他的心尖剧烈地颤抖着，等待着最终的判决。

 

  “——直到我真的爱上你。”

 

  Stephen僵住了。突如起来的告白让他内心开始动摇。他作为医生的时候，是上帝之手，完成别人做不了的手术。他作为法师，拯救世界，做的也是从未有前者做成的事情。即便开始学着低头认命，他的骄傲也被刻在了灵魂最深处——他总有自己的计划。从撞破Peter是蜘蛛侠，从第一次遇到阿戈摩托坠楼，从发现Ezekiel的身份不对，从……从他自己在最一开始就发现自己爱上了眼前的人……他无论遇到什么事情，都总有自己的计划，并且胸有成竹地去做了。

 

  然而不知为什么，每一次他的计划，都会伤害到Tony。

 

  为什么——Stephen有点茫然地想着——事情是怎么突然就走到了这一步的？

 

  Stephen的僵硬和沉默在Tony的眼里成为了另一个意思。他眼睛里的光芒彻底暗了下去，低下头去吸了一下鼻子，揉了揉：“抱歉。”

 

  他说着，扭头就要走。

 

  手腕被死死扣住的时候，Tony还没反应过来。天旋地转之间他被狠狠推到墙上，只是有一只手垫在他的脑后没让他撞到头。Tony被这猝不及防的动作搞懵了，僵着身子承受着一切，直到堪堪意识到发生了什么才开始回应。

 

  这是他们严格意义上的，第一个吻，而那比他们曾幻想过的美好了太多。舌尖围绕着彼此共舞，温柔地舔舐着上颌的软肉。他们短暂地分开，低低粗喘着，Stephen抚摸着Tony的脸：“抱歉，抱歉，我不知道……”

 

  “我也不。”

 

  “不我的意思是……”

 

  “我知道，我也是。”Tony仰起头，看着Stephen垂着的眼睑一点点小心对上他的。对不起，我竟不知道你对我如此重要，以至于所有理智都在叫嚣着让我推开，可我却没办法做到。

 

  Stephen再一次用力碾压过Tony的嘴唇。后者作为曾经的花花公子不甘示弱，然而因为身高劣势而有些呼吸困难。他恨恨地用力揪着Stephen的衣服把他向后推，直到一把将人推倒沙发里，他看着Stephen仰头望着他的那双眼睛，像是望着星河。

 

  Tony一抬腿，跨坐在了Stephen身上，一只手抵着沙发，一只手缓缓抚摸过医生的肩头。他犹豫了一下，不确定地问道：“好吧，这很傻，但是我必须要确认一下——这是我想的那个意思，对吧。”

 

  Stephen陷进Tony棕色的眼眸里去，他现在唯一在乎的就只有将它重新点亮。Stephen抬起一只手，轻轻摸了摸Tony的脸。他低低说道：“是的，I do——我也爱你。”

 

    唇舌厮磨，前额相贴。Tony的手环着Stephen的脖子，而后者轻轻把手贴在了他的腰上。呼吸变得滚烫而急促，他们都等这一天等得太久了。

 

  他们分开，Stephen轻轻撕咬着Tony的下唇，他的手逐渐收紧。他模糊的声音从喉咙里发出来：“Tony……”

 

  似乎是受了什么刺激，Tony忽然将Stephen的两只手强硬地从自己的腰臀上掰下来压到他的头顶，旋即从这个吻中猛然撤出。他在Stephen还未反应过来的惘然中一把扯掉了他胸口绛红色的领带，嘴角勾起一个小小的狡黠的笑容，然后再一次吻上去。与上次不同的是，这一个吻不再缠绵悱恻，倒像是进攻的胸型野兽般带着股狠劲儿。他毫不犹豫地将那条领带在Stephrn的手腕上绕了一圈，拉紧。

 

  Stephen左边嘴角勾起一个好心情的笑容，他加入到这场唇舌交战的争斗中，一切愈演愈烈。

 

  可能是因为两个雄性争夺主动权的战争愈发激烈和凶猛，Tony怀疑自己有些缺氧。不然他怎么解释他试图用领带来绑住Stephen的那两只手到现在还没有完成任务，也不知道究竟是自己的手指还亦或是那个领带无论如何都不再受他控制。Tony胡乱地用布料往Stephen手腕上缠绕，然后近乎自暴自弃地系了个结。

 

  Stephen再一次微微扬了扬嘴角。

 

  终于感觉到不对的Tony茫然地试图从这个吻中挣脱出来，然后他看着Stephen直接帮他将自己手上的结扯紧，眼睛骤然瞪圆。他张了张嘴，对着自己被绑住的手腕有些难以置信：“什么……”

 

  “没事的，没事。”Stephen贴着他的耳朵轻声说着，声音低哑得可怕。他的眼睛里有暗色的火焰在燃烧，吞噬着那双眼睛里的冷静和疏离，“相信我。”

 

  “我——！！”

 

  Tony从未知道自己颈侧竟然如此敏感，医生的舌头正顺着他的颈动脉一路向上着舔吮。他的喉咙里发出两声破碎的呻吟，被绑住的两只手徒劳地放在Stephen的胸口，推拒的力量却小的可以忽略。他手指缩紧抓住了那里的布料。

 

  Stephen舔过Tony的耳后，的轻轻用牙齿噬咬着那人的耳朵，舌头舔过耳廓，他用胡子轻微蹭着Tony的脸颊，看着跨坐在自己身上的人仰着头喘息，低哑的声音和呼出的气流一起喷到那只被吻得发红的耳朵里：“我可以……么？”

 

  “闭上你的嘴。”Tony没好气地喘息着，他扭回头去看着Stephen的眼睛，意识到自己硬得无可救药，“用它干点更有用的事情。”

 

  Stephen扯开了Tony领口的第一颗扣子。他轻轻含住Tony的喉结，用牙贴着那人的气管轻轻磨蹭。然后他忽然低头，咬在了Tony的锁骨上。

 

  Tony发出一声痛哼，随后就因为那双手附上自己两腿之间而变成了一声大声的呻吟。Stephen一个翻身将Tony推到沙发上。后者喘息着，他垂头看着Stephen一边撕扯着他的和自己的衣服，一边在他身上啃吻出一个又一个深红色的印子。

 

  “你简直不知道我等这个等了得有多久。”Tony没头没脑地说出一句，气喘吁吁，他看着Stephen抬眼望着他的那双眼睛，知道后者也是如此，他一时间看呆了，下意识地说着，“你真好看。”

 

  “我知道。我还能有更好看的角度。”Stephen冲Tony眨眨眼睛，“在你两条腿中间。”

 

  Tony的呼吸一滞，然后低低粗喘。他看着Stephen滑下去跪在地板上，掐住他的大腿，然后垂头将他的性器含进嘴里。

 

  Tony几乎是立即仰起头骂出一句“操”。他有段时间没做过这个了，更何况这比他记忆中任何一个姑娘（或是小伙子）给他做的口活都更完美。被绑住的双手让他无处发泄过量的快感，他只能用双手抓住Stephen的头发，却也扯得不敢太用力，他发出低低呻吟：“操…Stephen……你的嘴好像就是为这个而生的吧。”

 

  “只有为你。”Stephen含着那物件伴随着响亮地水声说着，他的舌头扫过敏感的冠状沟，然后垂下头做了个深喉，他听着Tony喊出来，接着含糊地说着，“这房间不像你的大厦，Tony，你得记着这里的隔音可不怎么样。”

 

  Tony的呻吟声被呛了一下。他睁大眼，对上Stephen的被疯狂的情欲铺满的眼睛。他眼睁睁看着Stephen用力吮吸，浑身都抖了一下。呻吟声被掐断在嗓子里变调成了一声小声的尖叫。

 

  他从来不知道自己可以这么敏感。

 

  “混蛋。”Tony喘息着，“你是故意的。”

 

  Stephen决定装傻到底。他一边用手掌温柔地包裹着Tony的双球，一边用指尖蘸着自己的唾液在会阴磨搓：“什么？”然而他的眼睛里的无辜分明写着——也许我是。

 

  快感带来皮肤的战栗，Tony发出喟叹似的低低呻吟。

 

  Stephen说完这话的同时，一低头又将那根性器含进嘴里，舌头还灵活地在顶端转了一圈，逼出Tony有一声颤抖的脏话。


	2. 21

“解开。”Tony感受着自己大腿不受控制的痉挛，从喘息中挤出急促的一句。

“我以为你一开始是想用它绑住我？”Stephen瞥了Tony一眼，但最终目光长久地落在了那根红色的领带上，显然在认真思考要不要解开cloak——让它在这儿看着是不是不太好？

“操！”Tony再次发出近乎破音的一声，他看着Stephen叼着他的物件一副认真思考的样子，被逼得眼角发红，像一只失了智的野兽，唯一的理智被他用来用小腿在Stephen身侧色情地摩擦不知是勾引还是讨好，喉咙里发出的声音像是在低吼，“解开我！”

Stephen歪歪头，将小Tony从嘴里吐出来，眸色暗得发黑，声线嘶哑：“好的，遵命。”

他直接在Tony的一声惊呼中将男人扛在肩上，在后者还沉浸在震惊中的档口一把扯掉了那根红色的“领带”，扔到沙发上去。他大步朝着卧室走去。

“我们去床上。”

……

Tony被摔进床里。

落锁的声音不知是不是他的幻觉，因为Stephen紧随其后地压上来。他将Tony按进床垫咬着对方的肩颈。轻微的疼痛加倍了刺激。Tony将脸埋在全是Stephen气息的床上。呼吸之间是他的味道，动作之间是与他的肌肤相贴，而Stephen本人正像是才十几二十岁那样会被轻而易举撩拨般，以一种有些发狂的姿态占有他。这种认知让大脑兴奋到了极点。他无法遏制自己的颤抖，凌乱之间听到了什么东西掉了一地的声音，他下意识抬起头想要看看。

抽屉被整个从床头柜里拉了出来，散落了一地的药。但Stephen显然已经找到了他想要找的医用凝胶，强忍着冲动的欲望细心用掌心的温度捂热。一个吻落在Tony鬓角：“我继续了？”

意识到接下来要发生什么的Tony闭了闭眼，他跪趴在床里，出手去给自己腰下垫了一个枕头，声音中的情欲显然不比Stephen少：“闭嘴，然后上我。”

一根手指进入的诡异异物感让Tony哼出声。他调整着呼吸和姿势，感受着那根手指试探着旋转按摩。一直硬着的感觉并不好受，他想去碰碰自己。

手还在半路上Tony便栽倒在了床铺里。腰软下去的那一瞬间，他还没意识到发生了什么。旋即,Tony眼前一白，本能地发出了一声尖叫。

“等……”Tony发誓这本是他最后一个能想象自己会在床上说出来的字眼。他试图挣扎着起身，然而那根手指正按压着他的腺体不断用力，另一手环过他的腰，拇指磨蹭着顶端抚慰硬的滴水的性器。Tony说不出话来，呻吟无法控制地从他喉咙里发出，他一时间甚至无法分辨那是否是自己的声音，只能竭力咬住枕头，听着自己模糊的浪叫。

仅仅第二根手指就将Tony的眼泪逼了出来，他将自己抬起来一点，像是溺水的人露出水面那样绝望地大口呼吸，手指撕扯着床铺。

“等……”Tony艰难地挤出一句尖细的声音。像是闪电从尾骨顺着颈椎刺入意识海，将一切炸裂成烟花。高潮让他不受控制弓起背将脸埋在枕头里发出尖叫，即便是Stephen轻轻的触碰都能让他浑身抖得不行。

Stephen十分贴心地停下动作，看着Tony脱力瘫软在床铺里侧着身子颤抖，大口地喘息。是这是拯救世界不可一世的钢铁侠。是因为他，是因为自己。Stephen眨眨眼，强忍着上前疯狂占有的本能让他的低喘深沉地可怕，他探身去安抚地亲亲Tony的眼角。

“你他妈混蛋。”Tony有气无力地骂他，“你作弊。”

Stephen在他耳边低低地笑，他不用Tony过多地解释也能明白对方在说他将自己曾经为了治病救人而学过的知识运用在床上：“我以为你会喜欢。”

Tony说不出话来，他没办法说喜欢，但也没办法违心地说不喜欢，更何况Stephen刚刚那声饱和着欲望和本能的低音就几乎让他直接颅内高潮。曾几何时Tony也曾爱在别人身上玩这些恶劣的小招数。Stephen断然不可能知道那些细节，但他们之间的默契将两个人用无形的纽带绑在了一起。就好像他们走出前半生，只为遇见彼此，契合彼此。

于是他翻身过来面朝上，用一条腿勾住Stephen精瘦结实的腰。

Stephen撑着床，危险地眯起眼，感受着自己额角的血管在跳：“我觉得你在勾引我。”

“说不定我是。”才缓过劲来的Tony低喘着，他朝Stephen眨眼，“不过考虑到…唔嗯……”

他几乎没能咬住那声因为第三根手指的加入而脱口而出的呻吟。还在不应期便被人入侵的感觉并不好受，但确实能感受到Stephen为了照顾他而变得温柔起来的动作。他哼着，吸着气，小幅度地摆着腰适应。

Stephen耐心地等到了不应期过去才继续。他小心加入了第四根手指。他盯着Tony脸上的表情，看着他难耐地摆头，然后垂下头去舔舐对方的胸口。

他含进去一颗微硬的颗粒，逐渐加大力度地吮吸，舌尖扫过缝隙，围着它转圈。他听着变得急促夹杂进呻吟的喘息，四根本只是旋转按压的手指开始缓缓抽插起来。

“够了。”Tony开始揪Stephen的头发，他感觉自己快被逼疯了，“够了，进来。”

Stephen只是犹豫了一下，但他旋即顺着Tony的力度起身。他早已经硬的发疼，硬生生靠着意志力而撑到现在。他们已经拖了太久了。久到没有人能等得急了。

进入的那一瞬间，Tony发出了半声急促的叫喊。他大口喘息，手指紧紧地抓住Stephen的肩膀。Stephen也不好受，他正强忍着硬挤进去的生理本能，将入侵和占有的过程变得温柔而绵长。

Tony颤抖地呼出一口气。手指轮流着抓紧又放松，在医生的皮肤上留下手指的印子。还没有进完全的时候，他就已经抖了起来，他说不清这种激动和兴奋究竟是心里原因更多一些，还是生理因素更大一些。被撑开让他又满足又难耐。一叠串的喘息溢出唇角，他用力将Stephen扯近，也扯进。为什么还不到头。

他们都各自低低发出一声喟叹。Tony的胸口剧烈地起伏。

Stephen摆腰得猝不及防，从让Tony嘴里顶出一声惊叫。Tony半眯着眼，试图将那些声音咽回去，却总是前一声还未来得及收拾，下一声便已经冲破喉管。他艰难地摆腰，手指胡乱地抓着Stephen弓起腰又倒下去，两条腿不受控制地收紧，不知是为了阻止还是为了拉近。像是被鱼鹰用利爪刺穿身体，抓离水面的鱼。他含糊地含着咬着Stephen扣进他口中的拇指，一个模糊的念头闪了过去——算了，被听见就被听见吧，他什么时候也没在床上要过脸。

然而仿佛能看穿Tony内心的想法，Stephen随着一声俯下身去，他眼中燃烧的黑色火焰吞噬了所有理智，那沙哑的声音滚过他的耳边：“Tony…我提醒过你这里隔音本就不好…而那面墙后边，是Peter那孩子的卧室。”

Tony的理智在那一瞬间骤然被拉回，他的眼睛睁到最大攀上一点恐惧，身子猛地抖了一下。

他一句呻吟哽在嘴里，下一秒Stephen从他身体里抽出来，直接将他翻成跪趴的姿势，左手卡着Tony的后颈便将他直接按进了枕头里，然后近乎残忍地直接一口气顶了进去。肉体拍打发出脆响，圆润的顶部狠蹭过腺体，快感让Tony眼前发黑，四肢发软，却不敢出声。他一口咬住枕头，将一声带着颤抖的啜泣咬在枕头里。一下又一下大开大合的撞击让快感累积的速度快的可怕，Tony能清楚地感觉自己小腹肌肉的痉挛，他的手指徒劳地抓过床单，清楚地感受到Stephen的另一手正用几乎掐疼了他的力气抓着他的腰，顺着他的脊背朝下吻去。敏感的身体模糊了快感和疼痛的界限，他下意识地蜷着身子挣扎着想要逃离。

太过了。不。

Tony不敢叫出声音，却真的没有办法控制，他拼命张大嘴咬着枕头的一角，撑在枕头上的手生理性地抓紧撕扯以来发泄快感，另一只手向后紧紧地抓住Stephen的大腿。他浑身都在抖，眼泪不受控制地向外涌，大腿的酸软却被逼着生理性地痉挛。Tony意识到自己第二天大概是没办法好好走路了。

撞击一点点将最后的理智敲入深渊。穴口被圆钝的顶部毫不留情地撑开，把他操进枕头里，只剩那只卡着他腰的手帮他保持着平衡。Tony垂死般大口呼吸着，泪腺像是被操坏了那般浸湿枕头。他想哀求一声不要了，可他根本不敢松口。他怕一旦松开牙关便是被操得停不住的哭叫。

布料发出不堪重负的悲鸣，纤维断裂的脆响宣告着枕头的报废。手指陷入白色的廉价填充絮状物，深陷进去。

眼前是白金色的电火花，Tony能感受到自己小腹的肌肉的抽动。他几乎发不出声音来，生理性痉挛的腰背和绷紧的肩胛让他看起来像是一只刚刚破茧的蝴蝶，双翼湿热柔软到能拧出水，舞动着双翼却飞不起来。

Tony想碰碰自己，可高潮来的如此猝不及防。浑身肌肉的战栗值得肠肉绞紧了Stephen。后者被夹得头皮发麻，猝不及防地从喉咙里发出一声半是嘶吼的低吟。

Stephen完全是靠着强撑才又坚持了几下，逼出几声抖得厉害的尖叫，才终于射出来。他倒在枕头里，喘息着。

Stephen也躺下去，躺在那个被扯开的枕头上，贴着Tony将他拢进自己的怀里，不出所料地换来Tony下意识地小幅度痉挛。后者手指都不想动，累的一句话都说不出来，过度敏感的身体因为Stephen安抚性地亲吻而颤栗。

他发出小声的低低呜咽，闭上眼睛，不想动。

Stephen把他抱起来的时候，Tony已经完全顾不上什么廉耻心。他一动不动地窝在Stephen的颈子上，嗅着那里传来的令人安心的味道，由着热水冲掉他身上的黏腻。他被重新放进床铺，另一具微潮的身体贴上来，他安心地陷入沉睡。


	3. 23

“够了！”Tony不容置疑的声音仿佛给一切按了暂停。他看着Stephen的拳头停在半空中冲上去把Stephen抓着那人领口的手掰开，将医生强行带后退了好几步。他抓起Stephen的手检查这人的指节有没有受伤。冲过来的保安将那个被揍得站不稳的家伙带走。Stephen直挺挺地站在原地，一声不吭，只是眼睛直直落在Tony的睫毛上，还伸出一只手去扶着有点站不稳的那人。

 

“你在想些什么。”Tony又急又气。他抬头对上Stephen的盯着他的眸子，咬了咬下唇。他勾着Stephen的脖子吻上去。

 

这是一个短暂的吻。Stephen贴着Tony，分担着他的一部分体重。Tony眨眨眼，他看着Stephen却是朝着周围的手机在说话：“我真应该揍你一顿，不过刚才那个我忍不住。”

 

  Stephen嘴角勾起来：“亲爱的，复仇者不能打普通——嘶！”

 

  Tony瞪了一眼被Stephen，后者正一脸无辜地捂着被他掐了一把的屁股冲他眨着那双好看到犯规的眼睛。Tony面无表情地移开目光，他拽住Stephen的手腕就朝外走。Stephen顺从地跟在他身后。Tony将他拽上昆式战机，看着舱门关上，捂了捂脸：“Friday？”

 

“启程返回复仇者联盟基地。”Friday的声音响了起来，她顿了顿，“还不到三分钟，现在网上的浏览总数已经破千万。”

 

  Stephen偷偷看看Tony的样子，然后拿出自己的手机打开。他果不其然地随手打开了Twitter第一眼就看见了那个视频。他没敢点开，就着自动静音播放的小窗看着别人的视角里他是怎么压着对方揍的。

 

一抬头，他正好看见了挑着眉的Tony似笑非笑地盯着自己。Stephen将手机锁屏，在战机起飞的隆隆声中眨眨眼：“嗯…对不起……我应该穿正装的——那样还能更帅一点。”

 

  Tony眯起眼。下一秒，他把Stephen按在座位上，粗暴地咬过他的嘴唇。

 

他们两个都在试图将对方的唇舌拆吃入腹。Tony一抬手帮Stephen扣好了安全带，然后顺着将手覆盖在了Stephen的胯下揉了揉。

 

  Stephen几乎立即有了反应，而这让Tony得意地扯了扯嘴角。他拉开一点距离，看着Stephen皱起的眉毛和有些不赞同的表情：“你的身体——”

 

“第一次坐战机，嗯？医生。”Tony不理他，只是盯着Stephen的眼睛自顾自地用手指临摹着对方今天早些时候还在将自己撑开填满的性器。他随着战机的加速而微微加大力量，满意地听着Stephen发出难耐的低沉呻吟。

 

  Tony得意地扯着Stephen的裤子，伸出一点舌尖隔着最后一层布料舔过柱体的形状，然后抬起一点头，用鲜红色舌尖色情地舔过自己的牙齿和嘴唇。

 

“Tony……”Stephen眯起眼睛，声音低沉到像是直接从胸腔里发出，带着点危险的味道。他的手指陷进Tony柔软的发丝间，没办法遏制自己手指间向下压去的力量。Tony顺从地顺着力量将鼻尖埋进布料，轻轻蹭着那根火热的性器，呼吸间全是麝香的味道。

 

他抬起一点头，用牙齿咬住了Stephen内裤的边缘，然后向下扯去。他听见Stephen低沉粗喘的声音。弹出的性器几乎打在Tony的脸上，他叼着嘴里的布料冲着那个家伙眨眨眼，然后松开牙齿，顺着青筋脉络从茎根湿漉漉地舔到顶端，然后顺着含进去的动作小心地用嘴唇包裹住了牙齿。

 

  Stephen发出了一声因为压抑而带着些颤抖的粗喘。座位没有扶手，他手指抓紧椅子的侧面，手指努力遏制却也没办法将那人的头向下压。喉咙因为生理性反应而收缩抗议，挤压着敏感的头部。

 

快感让Stephen的喘息愈发低沉，微垂的眼睑下燃烧着欲望的黑色火焰。就像是Tony从未想过自己可以那么敏感——Stephen从不知道自己可以如此轻易被撩拨到失去理智。

 

连续的深喉让Tony发出几声模糊的呜咽。Stephen不想伤到那人，逼迫自己放开手抓紧座位的两边。Tony喘息着，舌头缓缓描摹过柱身上的青筋，然后抬起了头看了一眼Stephen。他满意地看到Stephen瞬间绷紧的肌肉，喘息着吐出嘴里沾满液体的性器，亲了亲顶端。他的湿润的眼底因为刚刚的动作而泛着红，生理性泪水因为眨眼而挂在纤长的睫毛上连成晶莹的一篇。Tony直直盯着Stephen的眼睛，然后扯着自己的腰带，一边起身一边踢掉裤子。

 

  Stephen试图深呼吸，而那只能是他的胸口只是因此而更加剧烈地起伏着。他手指抓紧座位，眼睛死死盯着Tony的动作，目光中的迫切和欲望已经暴露无遗。他低低地再次喊着那人的名字：“Tony……”

 

  Tony那双仍噙着泪水的眼睛因为笑意微微弯起，嘴角挂上个促狭的笑容。他明知故问：“怎么了，甜心？”

 

  Stephen的喘息因为看着Tony将裤子踢到一边去而变得更快，他仅剩的那点可怜的理智已经全部被用来控制自己不去直接解开安全扣，将那个人狠狠按在控制台上入侵。

 

  Tony歪着头买逼近Stephen。飞机在这时候忽然猛烈地晃动了一下。Stephen眼疾手快地一把抓住Tony，才让他没有直接被甩在地上。

 

“抱歉，boss。”Friday没有感情地说着，“遇到了一点气流颠簸。”

 

  Tony呼出一口气，Stephen住着他腰的手指用力到让他感到有些疼，但是同时也让他更加激动起来。Tony望进Stephen发暗的眼睛里，他抓住那人的肩膀，然后跨上去。他咬着的嘴唇暴露了他内心的一点紧张，刚刚要是被直接甩飞那也太丢人了。Stephen低沉的喘息就响在耳边，Tony伸出一只手去扶住Stephen的物件，小心地坐下去。

 

润滑不是很足够，不过早些时候的性事足够激烈到让性器的顶部较为轻松地顶入撑开。Tony的呼吸加速，他的阴茎顶着Stephen的肚子，快感让浑身的细胞都叫嚣着满足。他摆着腰，小心坐下去，然后稍微松了口气。

 

只是这口气还没松完，Stephen就已经一手抓着他的臀部另一只手扣着他的头狠狠撕咬般地吻上去。

 

臀肉从手指间溢出，Stephen下意识地在Tony扭腰时顶胯，换来模糊低沉的婉转音节。他将那些飞机发动机隆隆声掩盖下的声音全部吞下去，迫切地想要连同着其余Tony的一切拆吃入腹。他离开Tony被他啃得红肿的嘴唇，直径一口咬上脆弱敏感的脖颈，换来后者仰着头的呻吟。不需要强忍着快感的感觉好极了，Tony丝毫不顾忌地让那些浸透了情欲的叫床声溢出唇角，他仰着头抓着Stephen的肩头拧腰，追逐快感。

 

飞机在这时遇到了第二次颠簸。整个战机忽然猛烈地朝下落去，失重或许对于平时的Tony俩说绝算不上事情，但此时的他猝不及防之下发出一声惊呼。因为周身没有任何可以固定身体的东西，Tony能下意识地用四肢缠紧Stephen，而后者正掐着他的腰将他向下拉。飞机骤然止住下降，刚刚为了应对气流而抬头的机身直接上升——于是Tony在惯性和两个人力度的同时作用下直接重重坐了下去。

 

“呃啊啊——！！！！！”

 

惊呼变成了高声的尖叫，快感让Tony眼前发黑。他抓着Stephen刚还想才喘息休息一下，飞机却才此时剧烈地颠簸起来。

 

“呜呃——！！！”

 

快感在一瞬间扯烂了Tony的理智和意识，他在剧烈的反复颠簸中只能无助地发出高亢的尖叫呻吟。他下意识地缠得Stephen更紧，然而那让只能让他坐下去时发出的哭叫的声音更大。快感让他浑身抖着，像是挣扎在激流中绝无反抗的人，只能随着湍急的水流被抛下一个个美丽又残忍的瀑布，下落，下落，下落——

 

那根埋在他屁股里的东西在随着又一次颠簸时准确地直撞在了前列腺上的时候，Tony绷着全身的肌肉发出濒死的哀鸣。Tony浑身痉挛着想要逃离，可是四肢却本能地缠得更紧。他听不见耳边的声音，看不到眼前的一切，就好像世界都在离他远去。他不知道这样的情况持续了有多久，快感让他短暂地失去了意识。下一秒，Tony因为缺氧而大口呼进一口气，然后被顶出下一声尖叫，像是溺水的人才将头露出水面又被按入水里。Tony发誓自己嗓子绝对喊哑了，他将头埋在Stephen的颈窝里带着哭腔颤抖地呼吸。

 

颠簸逐渐减弱，Friday显然没有要再一次道歉的意图了。Stephen从喉咙深处传来的粗喘随着意识的逐渐回笼而传进Tony的耳朵。一个又一个亲吻用力落在他的发顶，Tony这才堪堪意识到自己可能经历了人生中最激烈的一次高潮。他茫然疲惫地放松下来一些。早些时候Tony就已经耗费了不少力气，他手软脚软地瘫软下去。

 

然而Stephen卡住了他的腰。Tony试图挣扎着起身的时候才忽然意识到问题出在哪里——他的医生还没射。

 

  Tony微微睁大一点眼睛，下意识地想要逃跑。然而还没来得及说什么，Stephen就已经拉着他的腰将他拽了回来，毫不犹疑地直接再一次顶了上去，直接撞出一声大声的沙哑呻吟。

 

“呜…等……求你——”

 

然而Stephen置若罔闻地强势挤了进来。Tony发出哽咽啜泣，句子被撞得破碎。他的手指徒劳地在Stephen的手臂上抓过，留下一点点红痕。

 

疼痛刺激着Stephen的神经，让他更加兴奋。他轻轻咬住Tony的耳朵，舌头色情地舔过，模拟交媾的动作往里钻。响亮的水声撩拨得Tony敏感地哆嗦，他短促地发出一叠串无助的喘息。

 

“马上。”Stephen含糊地说着。Stephen能感受到高热痉挛的肠肉包裹着自己，讨好地按压亲吻着他的性器。快感也让Stephen无法自持，他声音嘶哑低沉，“没事的。”

 

  Tony发出一声哽咽，似乎是在答应，又似乎是在放弃抵抗。Stephen觉得如果不是椅子，Tony可能会用他的腿夹断自己的腰。他喘息着，低沉的呻吟被夹在在气息之中，掐着Tony的腰顶上去，然后将微凉的精液射在对方的体内。

 

  Tony疲惫地眨眨眼，然后直接趴在了Stephen怀里。

 

  ……

 

  Tony是从他自己的那张大床上醒来的，浑身上下都在隐隐作痛。他四处看了看，没有看到Stephen的影子。

 

“我的医生去哪了？”Tony问着，缓慢而艰难地起身，真丝的被子从他赤裸干爽的皮肤上滑下，他犹豫一下，抹了一把脸，“他昨天怎么把我带回卧室的。”

 

“Dr. Strange正在复仇者联盟基地的草坪上，看星星。以及，您是被抱回来的。”Friday贴心地回答，“需要播放录像吗？”

 

“……一路上有没有遇见人？”Tony的面无表情地问着。

 

“没有，Dr.Strange专门询问了我如何走可以避开其他人。”Friday回答着。这让Tony微微松了口气，还好，他的一世英名还在。他嘟囔：“看星星，他倒是有闲情逸致。”

 

他的目光落在放在床头的Stark Pad上。Tony缓慢地伸出一只手，顺便舒展了一下僵硬酸痛的手臂，将拿东西捞在手里。他舔了一下嘴唇，随手打开一个社交软件。Tony知道他可以直接让Friday播放，但鬼使神差的，他就是忽然想用一下这种原始而普通的方式——他就是想看看其他人究竟是会怎么看到这段影片的。

 

点开那个视频的时候，饶是Tony手中的小设备都卡了半天，这让他哼了一下，毕竟这肯定不是他的网络或者设备的问题，只能是软件服务器的问题。视频弹开来，他看着那个人愈发嚣张地离他越来越近，然后被突然出现在视频里的Stephen直接揍出框去。

 

他嘴角偷偷扬起一个笑容。

 

  Tony一向是挡在别人身前直面黑暗和危险的那个人，他面前是敌人，身后是这个有他所爱的一切的世界。如果说他并没有一点点享受这个，那绝对是违心。可他不得不说——

 

被人护在身后的感觉太好了。

 

他将平板扔到一边，晃着腿，赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上。他小心地吸着气站起来去找衣服，嘟囔着：“医生在哪儿呢，我去找他。”

 

然后Tony忽然顿住，皱起眉头：“等一下，Friday，现在是几点钟？”


End file.
